Dine and Discussing Our Miraculous Kouhai
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: In which they were discussing their not so cute and miraculous kouhai pre-winter cup. Seirin senpais thanks God that Kuroko is somewhat more normal and sane than other GOM. So no, we won't trade Kuroko with Kise or Aomine, no thank you!


**And so... I post this as a commemoration for my return to after... 2 weeks? Or is it 1 month absence, at any rate I wrote this in my spare time looooooooong ago which actually lack plot and what else than what I hope.**

**I basically write this just to add more life in this section which really sad I think, considering Dreamz, Kei, and other members of Shootswishscore try their best to live up this budding fandom.  
**

**So guys, bring more life~ Beside you know... my other fandom which KHR, D-Gray-Man and Skip Beat would like a piece of me now for delaying update but I wrote this so...  
**

**Kuroko no Basuke is not mine  
**

**my current concern: Pondering to buy that doujinshi of Aokuro or not...  
**

* * *

**Dine and Discussing Our Miraculous Kouhai  
**

Hyuga definitely didn't predict this to happen, Izuki definitely did not either. The only Seirin second year who was comfortable with the situation was Kiyoshi, then again it was _Kiyoshi _whose head also as dense and hard as iron like his heart was. At this kind of situation only him would find it appropriate to smile like a loon, someone also smiling though Hyuga could tell it was sarcastic smile and not honest in the slightest. Imayoshi of Touou did his best to mirror grinning Kiyoshi who sat across him. Wakamatsu who sat beside Izuki had a scowl on his face as glaring at Hayakawa who returned the glare with equal ferocity.

Beside Hayakawa was Kasamatsu of Kaijou who seemed as clueless as he was about the situation. The one who sat beside Kiyoshi, Ootsubo looked as calm as ever but Hyuga could tell he was as uncomfortable as anyone else, Miyaji tried to copy his captain without much success because it as as plain as day his laced fingers were fidgeting on table unlike composed Ootsubo.

If you wondered how four rival school teams could end up in the same table of a crowded Yakiniku restaurant, let's go back to twenty minutes ago.

Hyuga could safely blame it to Kiyoshi Teppei, Seirin's number one basketball idiot after Kagami Taiga. He and his over-friendly attitude that attracted trouble more often than not.

It was a simple trip to get a dinner in crowded shopping area in Tokyo for Seirin upperclassmen with exception of Tsuchida who had a date somewhere near Odaiba. Koganei and Mitobe went off on their own to eat Tom Yam, spicy food Hyuga and Izuki couldn't stand so they split up. Luck with weather not on their side when suddenly it rained heavily, no doubt it would soon become storm and they ran to the nearest restaurant for shelter and dinner.

It kind of reminded Hyuga of hectic dinner after the first match with Shuutoku, he didn't know why but felt guilty to comfort himself that Kagami and Kuroko were not with them and it was unlikely other Generation of Miracle appeared out of the blue like that time. The restaurant named Akimichi unexpectedly was quite famous in spite of its decent look, so it was quite crowded and only one table left. The waiter apologized they only have table for ten people left so they had to take it and shared it with upcoming guest if needed. No one would leave the restaurant in this weather anytime soon for sure.

They were browsing through the menu when Izuki caught someone familiar from the corner of his eyes, Kasamatsu and his hotheaded teammate Hayakawa came in to the restaurant with soaked umbrellas. Faster than they could react Kiyoshi waved them over in spite of there was a table for two that emptied few minutes ago. Whether or not Kasamatsu minded to share table with them, he definitely had no choice but came over because Kiyoshi waved at them to come over so cheerfully and loud (A.K.A attracting attention) that all customers in restaurant looked at them and Seirin teams with a smile.

No doubt they thought Seirin and Kaijou seniors were old friends who went to separate school and were having a touching reunion, Kasamatsu couldn't stop blush heated up his cheek when one old waiter lead them to Seirin's table with a knowing smile and commented about the spring of youth. Hyuga and Izuki thankfully in Kasamatsu's opinion had decency to look embarrassed and apologetic in the same time as Kaijou sat on their table.

Hyuga didn't even have time to apologize to Kasamatsu when once again their resident airhead waved _again_ to another familiar face that entered the restaurant. This time, it was Ootsubo followed by Shuutoku's SF Miyaji. The same occurrence repeated although Ootsubo looked more composed as he strode to their seat, ignoring commotion around them. If Izuki didn't fear Hyuga would snap he would have laugh because Ootsubo acted like coming to their seat had been his plan all along.

When the Seirin's captain thought they had enough, Kiyoshi who was the tallest Seirin player just had to catch another familiar face, and no one could stop him to invite the newcomer. Touou captain and his hotheaded teammate entered the restaurant and no surprise here that he just smiled at them while Wakamatsu looked like someone just murdered his puppy. Imayoshi had guts to comment how well they get along in the same table and even expressed his gratitude to Kiyoshi for the chance to share table after sharing a bath and sauna in the last encounter with them.

Hyuga could do nothing but give up, it would be extremely rude because there was two teams in the table already and the third one should be as welcomed as the previous one. Hyuga could safely claim he liked and respected Ootsubo and Kasamatsu as fellow captain but he couldn't stand Imayoshi of Touou. It was not like he respected the Touou captain less than the others, Hyuga just felt Imayoshi was not a type of person he could get along with, and the feeling was mutual considering their bitter defeat in the last match. Not to mention Imayoshi had some sort of similarity with Hanamiya Mikoto.

But then again Kiyoshi being Kiyoshi never ever had an iota of dislike (permanently at least) to any basketball player, even to a bastard like Hanamiya Makoto. Hyuga had long acknowledged it as the weakest and strongest part of Kiyoshi Teppei.

"What kind of meat you guys would like?" Kiyoshi asked cheerfully, "They even have Ostrich! That's quite rare!"

Hayakawa grunted, "Pork sounds good!"

He sighed, "I don't have preference for meat…" Ootsubo said tonelessly, "Hot green tea for me and pumpkin."

Izuki nodded as he write down the order, "Uhm… anyone want green tea?"

"I would like a green tea for me and Wakamatsu." Imayoshi said with a smile.

"Me too…" Kasamatsu said tiredly.

* * *

**Ten minutes later **

"That's mine!" Wakamatsu and Hayakawa exclaimed in chorus as their chopstick stuck on the same piece of meat.

Kiyoshi chuckled, "There is plenty of meat, no need to fight over that one." He said as he put more meat on the hot plate.

"How embarrassing…" Kasamatsu grumbled as he took a sip of his green tea.

"Ha ha ha…" Imayoshi laughed softly as he flipped over the meat he cooked.

The meal was spent on silence save bickering between Wakamatsu and Hayakawa over meat and Kiyoshi's cheerful laugh. Hyuga thought the air was suffocating and he couldn't enjoy the meal at all. He was surprised of all people it was Kasamatsu who started a conversation.

"Oi Hyuga… do you know that Kuroko was Kise's personal instructor back in Teikou?" He asked casually, his chopstick holding a big cooked mushroom.

"Eh?" Hyuga and other Seirin upperclassmen exclaimed in shock, "Kuroko was Kise's what?"

Hayakawa scoffed, "Why you guys so surprised?"

Hyuga regained his wit as he shook his head, "That Kuroko, you think he is a type of people who like to speak about himself?"

Kasamatsu blinked, "Well… not a big surprise, though it's still a surprise he didn't say anything while Kise was such a chatterbox."

Hyuga bit down a retort that Kuroko even didn't tell them his time limit for misdirection in practice match with Kaijou because they didn't ask and revealed it when it was already too late. It was unsettling but Hyuga and other seniors were well aware Kuroko kept information about his time in Teikou and his former teammates to himself until he had to tell.

"Kise is also quite tight-lipped about his Teikou's days… you know." Kasamatsu said sternly. "When it comes to certain things…"

Hyuga blushed deep red, was it that obvious in their face that they were sad Kise was more open than Kuroko? "Is that so?"

The Kaijou captain sighed, "If you look at him, at first you will think Kise run his mouth without thinking twice…" He trailed off, "But he will only tell us stuff he deemed safe for us to know when it comes to his former teammates." He paused then leveled the rest of basketball player with calculating gaze, "It's the same for you too right?"

Ootsubo sighed but didn't replay, and Imayoshi just chuckled softly. "Well… our Aomine never say anything but well… he is not a type to plot anything, he just do what he want."

Miyaji sighed at that, "Just do what they want…" He repeated, "Are all Generation of Miracle like this?" Midorima had started to change but still the memory of egoistic attitude he displayed at the beginning of this season was still fresh in Miyaji's mind.

Kiyoshi swallowed then reach down to grill another meat, "Yep, they do what they want but in the end it's for the good of the team…"

Ootsubo scoffed, "As optimistic and trusting as ever Kiyoshi…" He said calmly, "I agree with you but in the other hand, they draw a line between us… "

Kiyoshi smiled at that, "It's fine… everyone have something they want to keep…" He trailed off but cut in by Imayoshi's laugh.

Imayoshi laughed softly, "Why wouldn't they?" He wondered out loud as he set down his chopstick, "After all for them we are just tools to lend a helping hand so they can play against each other. Just because they needed four more people to play…"

All heads turned to Imayoshi, even Kiyoshi couldn't stop fury to show up on his face. "Kuroko would never do that to us…" Hyuga stated sternly.

"Neither Kise would…" Kasamatsu stated with equal conviction.

Ootsubo snorted, "You think I will let a first year like him to look down on us? Generation of Miracles or not Midorima is still my junior while we trust him on the court we would never let him walk over us… " Then he added, "He is not that kind of man."

The Touou captain sneered, "How touching… pardon me then and please continue your conversation Kasamatsu-san? I also interested about Kuroko being personal instructor of Kise back in Teikou." A pause, "It would be nice if we as seniors shared about our former Teikou junior, I wouldn't mind sharing either."

They would have scowled at him for so easily drop the topic as if he didn't just smear it on their face but they knew better than give in to Imayoshi's baiting, Hyuga and Kasamatsu had experienced it themselves. So they pretended that Imayoshi never say anything, "Well then… so Kuroko never tell you anything?" Kasamatsu asked.

Hyuga shrugged, "Well… all we know when it comes to Kise is that he has some sort of one-sided brotherhood that Kuroko blatantly denied on his face." He said as recalling their first meeting with the copycat player.

"Oh… when he went to visit Seirin before our practice match…" Hyuga nodded at that and Kasamatsu sighed, "He was furious you know…"

"Huh?"

Kasamatsu sighed, "Kise was furious after he returned from Seirin that time, I don't know what happened but Coach had to send him home because no way he could practice like that…"

Hyuga pressed his lips to a thin line and Izuki scoffed. They recalled Kise was indeed left Seirin unhappy because of Kuroko's refusal but they didn't see his anger, he just left after he bid Kuroko a good-bye. "Kise asked Kuroko to transfer to Kaijou." Izuki said calmly, "Kuroko refused off course… "

Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow, "Hm… Kuroko is an oddball isn't he? Instead of veteran school he chose Seirin."

Seirin's point guard, Izuki scoffed. "Like you are one to talk Kiyoshi…"

Ootsubo rolled his eyes, "So it's not only Midorima huh… "

"You mean?" Kiyoshi asked curiously.

There was a pregnant silence as Ootsubo swallowed grilled eggplant he cooked, then he spoke. "Takao told me… the reason Midorima can't stand Kuroko is because he can't accept Seirin worthy of Kuroko." Hyuga frowned at that, "That Seirin is unable to use his power to the fullest."

The Kaijou captain sighed at that, running his fingers through his dark hair. "Kise didn't say it but it's obvious in that practice match he wanted to prove that to Kuroko."

Hayakawa snorted, "What's with Generation of Miracles anyway? If they respects each other so much, why bother to go to their own separate way?"

"And get flattened by them?" Imayoshi asked harshly, uncharacteristically losing his composure then he quickly assumed his mask. "You see what they did to Middle School Basketball, there is not even a single team dared to challenge them and runner up was the best seat they could hope…"

Izuki felt like hearing a recite from their coach's comment about Middle School Basketball, which he had to agree and couldn't really blame any middle school team. One Generation of Miracle in one team was terrifying enough, imagined all of them in one team. Imayoshi ignored glares that send to his direction by other seniors, "Their split out is obviously a wise decision to keep any school to gain complete dominance in competition, you may call small fry like me a coward but can you honestly admit you want to challenge them as a team?" Then he turned to Kiyoshi, "You who have faced them in middle school when they were on the peak of their power should understand…"

Izuki frowned at that, "Shouldn't you have too? You were in the same school as Hanamiya, your school must be pretty strong."

Imayoshi shook his head, "I was in third year when they debuted, and they were not miracle yet that time… "

Kiyoshi sighed, "My team was defeated soundly that time…" He admitted forlornly, "We were totally crushed."

Hyuga whipped his head to Kiyoshi, "Is that mean you ever play against Kuroko?"

He nodded with a grin, "Yeah… in Nationals, my third year…" A pause, "Ha ha ha…"

Imayoshi snorted, "Why don't you said it out loud that Kuroko even didn't remember you…"

Once again silence fell on their table and Hyuga was considering to strangle the Touou captain to death for being such an ass. Kiyoshi in the other hand just laughed, "Can't blame him you know? I only play with them once and to be honest I don't remember him either."

Kasamatsu sighed in relief as tension disappeared and he sound himself asking, "You didn't? When I admit he is really good in misdirection it's hard to believe even his existence is some sort of rumor." Kasamatsu stated out loud. "I also think he was a rumor until Kise blabbered the sixth phantom member was his personal instructor."

Kiyoshi smiled at that, "They really respected Kuroko… " He said wishfully, "How nice."

Miyaji's lips curved up to a strained smile, "It's more of a strained acknowledgement in Midorima's case…"

Izuki scoffed, "That's not the case for Aomine… he has no respect for Kuroko at all." He said as he recalled Aomine's word in their last match.

"No…" Imayoshi disagreed, "You are mistaken."

The Seirin's PG raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"That Aomine almost beaten up one of our reserve players who insulted your junior." Wakamatsu said with a scoff. "Whatever miniscule amount of respect you think he has on your number 11, it's definitely more than he has on us combined."

Imayoshi nodded in agreement, "They might be playing for different team now but deep down I guess Aomine respect Kuroko more than anyone else. After all… they were partner for three years." He sighed tiredly, "It pains me to say this, but why he played so viciously that time with Seirin was not for our team but for himself…" He said as he faked a forlorn look.

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, "The same as Kise then…" That time was the first he saw Kise so furious and desperate to not lose, so eager to prove his former instructor he made the right choice and the other was wrong.

"Well… he would never admit it but of all people Aomine must be the one who disappointed the most…" Imayoshi said as he finished his meal, followed by Wakamatsu. "That Kagami, I am sure you know why he choose a new partner?"

Hyuga swallowed, "Of course I know… I am their captain after all." He stated firmly, "At first I wonder why someone like Kuroko can choose a new partner just with looking at Kagami's play for few days… or why he was choosing at all." He sighed, "In the end I can trace it back to Aomine, Kuroko might chose Kagami as his partner but he also chose him as Aomine's rival."

Imayoshi snorted, "How touching…"

Ootsubo snorted, "So Kuroko Tetsuya is set on bringing his former teammate to the right path?"

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, "Well… he and Kagami definitely managed to snap some sense to Kise."

"..."

"..."

"Say... " Somewhat the topic was not so comfortable so he hoped he could steer it off somewhere, "Other than being somewhat invisible, is that Kuroko have any..." Kasamatsu trailed off, "Quirks like Kise?"

"Ha?"

Kasamatsu grumbled, "You know Kise is somewhat childish and clingy sometimes, he also behave like an idiot most of the times... calling people with -chi..." A pause, "If I didn't know better I will think all Generation of Miracles are losing some cogs from their brain outside of basketball."

Kiyoshi laughed at that, "Ha ha ha, that's exactly what Kuroko said about Murasakibara!"

Hyuga turned to their center, "Oh, that Center from Youzen?"

Imayoshi perked up at that, "Ah, I ever heard a couple of time about him from Momoi... something along the line _Muk-kun email me about he lost the address of nice dentist I recommended to him last time, why he can't stop eating junk food and sweet?" _It's a bit disturbing to see Imayoshi mimicked Momoi's speech with a sneer, "Momoi have a habit of mumbling to herself sometimes." He added.

It was Miyaji who broke the silence after everyone was speechless at Imayoshi's mimicking, "SO they still email each other?"

Hyuga nodded in agreement, "I think they still keep in contact with each other, that Midorima also email a warning if we have a match on Aquarius' bad day, which Kuroko ignored completely... especially the recommended lucky item of the day part."

Ootsubo and Miyaji looked ready to dig a hole because they knew why Midorima sent such email, assurance that Seirin will made to rematch with Shuutoku. It was embarrassing enough all of their opponents always made it a habit to stare at Midorma's lucky item before the match began, and that Midorima refused to put it somewhere unseen. It was very embarrassing when their opponents snickered at the sight of teddy bear on their bench, though last week three feet Teletubies doll was much worse.

Wakamatsu laughed, "So we have an idiot pretty boy who likes fooling around as SF, sweet eater giant for center and horoscope obsessed shooter which happen to be insanely lucky."

"The latter happened to give his ex-teammate a rolling pencil that unbelievably accurate, that our resident idiot who just returned from US and couldn't read kanji get 98 out of 100 for Japanese language." Izuki couldn't resist to add.

In a moment of stupidity Miyaji wondered out loud, "If I ask, will he lend me that for our next test?"

Ootsubo frowned, "Miyaji." He warned.

Wakamatsu sighed, "At least your kouhai didn't skip practice, disrespecting his seniors, terrorizing his timid and jumpy teammate, and a jerkass." He listed on with a sneer.

Imayoshi sighed, "Wakamatsu..."

"What? They should be happy their kouhai still respect them, Aomine have NONE!" He spat the last part angrily.

Miyaji had far away look on him, "Midorima only respect." Which fancy term or fear, because their captain was just that intimidating so it's not on Midorima's free will either. "Our captain, he put his lucky item on the bench and glare at us if we tried to move it."

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, "I guess Kise respect me, sort of... but it didn't stop him from annoying the hell out of me and waving at his fangirls in the middle of training..."

All eyes suddenly landed on Seirin, expecting an answer. "Erm..." Hyuga mumbled.

Izuki had a evil glint on his eyes, "Kuroko always respect us, he is polite, hard worker, never skip practice..."

Kiyoshi smiled, "He is a good kid!"

"SO UNFAIR!"

* * *

**(Shabu Shabu Restaurant)**

Aomine growled at the blond who sat across him, "That's my meat Kise!"

"I don't see your name anywhere on it, Aomine-chi!" Kise retorted as he engaged in tug of war over a slice of meat with Aomine.

"You two… there are plenty of meat, don't fight over it." Kuroko said as sighing tiredly.

"But you cook this one!" Kise wailed childishly.

Kuroko rolled his eyes, "I only put it in."

"Tetsu-kun, just ignore Aomine-kun and Ki-chan." Momoi suggested as she held a big piece of cooked mushroom close to Kuroko's mouth. "Say aah~"

"Aah… " Kuroko obeyed as he chomped down.

"Why am I here? Dining with you?" Midorima wondered out loud as he proceeded to screw radish slice on his bowl as if it was someone's eyeball. "Grr…"

Kuroko shrugged, "It can be worse, at least Akashi-kun and Murasakibara-kun are not here."

Midorima paused in mid of chewing then swallowed heavily, "You are right." A pause, "And don't speak about them, if you do they might appeared."

* * *

**Continue to the next chapter~ This fic is 2 chapters only and it would be a while until I post anything for KNB here because... I have more pressing update for other fandom **

**Grammatical mistake and typo is solely mine, and it would be most helpful if you point it out in review and help me improve instead of bitching about my need for beta, or better fix this chapter for me and I will re-post it. **

**BTW down there have a veryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy prett BLUE BUTTON! Press it! Isn't it just calling you to press it? X3 **

l

l

l

PRESS

V


End file.
